


Slow Fire Burn

by Seascribe



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something that Esca wants to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Fire Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For Tracy7307.

"Let me," Esca says, kneeling at Marcus' side by the hearth.

Marcus looks at him in surprise, but lets him take the washrag willingly enough. "Do you suddenly doubt my ability to get myself clean with your soap?"

"Of course not," Esca murmurs. "But I miss bathing with you, and this is the first day it has been warm enough that I thought you would not complain too much of the cold if we took our time." Spring is beginning to show in the fields around the little hut, and this close to the hearth, the air is pleasantly warm on their bare skin.

Marcus laughs. "You cannot tell me that you would not prefer a proper, heated bath."

"This is still warmer than the river," Esca says, running the soapy cloth across Marcus' chest. Marcus opens his mouth like he wants to issue another retort, but Esca grazes his nipple with the calloused edge of his thumb, and Marcus clamps his mouth shut.

"That's better," Esca says, dragging the cloth lower, leaving a soap-bubble shine across Marcus' belly. Marcus' cock is half-hard, but Esca pretends not to notice, washing him with gentle, practised movements. Marcus whines a little in his throat when Esca gives the same thorough, detached attention to his balls and works his way down his thighs without lingering. Esca half-hopes that he will ask for more, but Marcus grits his teeth and says nothing, fully hard now.

Esca works quickly down the scarred muscles of Marcus' bad leg, the strong curves of his calves, between his toes, tickling and making him squirm, choking back laughter. Esca grins up at him.

"Surely I am clean enough?" Marcus says, looking hopeful.

Esca shakes his head. "Not yet. Here, turn around." Marcus dutifully presents his back, drawing his knees up to his chest, twisting around to watch as Esca scrubs more of the slimy soap into a foam. He has not figured out yet what Esca intends, not that Esca had expected any less. Marcus had been shocked the first time Esca pleasured him with his mouth, almost angry that Esca would do such a thing. Likely he has not ever heard of what it is that Esca wants to do.

"You are plotting something," Marcus says.

Esca blinks at him. "What could I be plotting? You are paranoid." He stretches up to give Marcus a quick kiss, pulling away when Marcus begins to get ideas and tries to get too enthusiastic. Marcus makes a face like a kicked puppy. "Washing first," Esca says, touching Marcus' lips.

He scrubs along Marcus' broad shoulders and makes him lift his arms, so that Esca can wash the downy hollows under his arms. He moves faster now, along the muscles of Marcus' arms and down the curve of his back. When every inch of Marcus is covered in damp suds, Esca lathers the cloth one more time, running it over the sensitive skin just above the cleft of Marcus' arse.

"Will it pain your leg to be on your knees?" he asks, and Marcus shudders, shaking his head. "Good. On your knees then." Marcus obeys.

Esca scrubs the skin of his arsecheeks pink with the rough cloth. Marcus' breath is panting heavy and loud as a blacksmith's bellows now, and when Esca finally spreads the cleft of his arse and swipes along it with the washrag, Marcus gasps a curse, pushing back against him.

"You like that?" Esca murmurs. "I thought you might. Let me get you clean and dry, my Marcus, and we will see how much you like what else I have planned."

Marcus nods, and Esca takes care to finish his task, pressing in deep, smooth strokes against Marcus' hole so that he makes soft little noises of want, doing his best to keep still under Esca's ministrations.

"So patient for me," Esca says, soaking another rag to wash away the soap. "There now, dry off and go wait for me on the bed." He wishes he had the strength of will to draw this out a little longer, until Marcus is pleading for Esca to come to him, but it is all he can do even to take the time for a cursory scrub of his own, barely even troubling to dry off before he joins Marcus on their bed.

Marcus is lying curled on his side, waiting for Esca's direction. Esca leans in to kiss his cheek. "On your knees again, Marcus." He rubs his thumb along the very top of the cleft of Marcus' arse. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Marcus breathes. Esca has fucked him before with his fingers, and knows that Marcus loves it, but he has never had Marcus at his mercy quite like this before, free to look and touch as much as he likes. It is intoxicating.

"You know that I will stop if you ask it?" The question is a reminder for Marcus that he is safe, but it serves as well to draw this out just a little longer, to bring Marcus that much closer to coming undone.

Marcus breathes in deeply, steadying himself. "Yes, Esca, do it." But he is still not expecting it when Esca leans down to breathe hot across the soft skin just above the swell of his arse. Marcus twitches, tilting his hips up, and Esca grins, pressing a kiss there.

"You are not going to--with your mouth--" Marcus whispers.

"I am," Esca says. "If you want me to."

In answer, Marcus spreads his legs a little wider.

Esca licks down the cleft of his arse, feeling the muscles in Marcus' buttocks and thighs clench at the sensation. He parts Marcus' cheeks with his thumbs, pressing in deeper, and Marcus makes a raw, needy noise, trembling with the effort of not pressing back against him. Esca teases at Marcus' hole, little darting thrusts of his tongue against the furled muscle that have Marcus' breath sobbing in his throat. It makes Esca's chest ache, to be given so much of Marcus, trusted wholly and completely to take care of him.

"Esca, more, please, _please_ " Marcus begs, and Esca is no longer thinking of dragging this out and seeing how far he can push before Marcus unravels, but only of being good to him, bringing him pleasure.

Marcus sinks down onto his forearms, and Esca licks him open, fucking him shallowly with his tongue and pressing in with the tip of one finger. Marcus groans, rocking back, and Esca moves with him. He pushes in until the noises Marcus makes crack with pain, and then returns to licking and kissing, until he can take it.

"Close," Marcus grits. "Esca, I can't--" He reaches to palm his cock, and Esca crooks his finger, rubbing his thumb along the slick, stretched rim of Marcus' hole. Marcus clenches around him, spilling over his own fingers with a grunt, his thighs trembling as he sinks down onto the bed and Esca finally pulls away.

"You were so good for me," Esca says, stroking his hip. "Oh, Marcus, if only you could have seen."

Marcus blushes, turning his face into the pillow. "There is more that I would do for you, if you wish it."

"Of course," Esca says, lying down beside him, so that his cock is pressed against Marcus' hip. He is wonderfully, sweetly surprised when Marcus turns his head and kisses him, a tentative, quick kiss, licking along the seam of Esca's lips before he pulls away.

Esca expects for Marcus to bring him off with his hand or to let him move between his thighs, but instead, Marcus squeezes his eyes shut and says, "I want to suck you," very softly.

"You do not have to," Esca assures him "I did not do that to put a debt on you."

"I want to," Marcus says, and he reaches down to envelope Esca's cock in his fist, jerking him with the slow, heavy rhythm that Esca likes.

"If--if you are sure," Esca says, and Marcus sits up on his knees. He hesitates, looking at Esca for reassurance, before slowly and carefully taking just the head of Esca's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks experimentally. "Ah, Marcus, I will not last."

Marcus looks up at him through the dark fringe of his lashes, the tip of his tongue pressing against the slit of Esca's cock, catching a little pulse of pre-come. He makes a surprised noise, his eyes widening, and Esca is right on the edge then, that little noise shuddering pleasure up and down his spine, and he gasps, "Marcus, I'm close--"

Marcus heeds the warning, pulling away just in time for Esca to spill over the circle of his fingers instead.

"I'm sorry," Marcus says, when Esca has gone limp against the bed again. "I thought that I could do it." He is blushing, and won't quite meet Esca's eyes.

"Marcus, no," Esca says. "That was perfect. Thank you."

Marcus gives him a little shy half-smile and leans in to kiss him, more deeply this time, letting Esca seek out the faint taste of himself that lingers behind Marcus' teeth.

"I am afraid we have undone all the good of your washing," Marcus says afterwards, his forehead pressed up against Esca's temple. He has never liked to spend more time than necessary before cleaning up.

"It was meant to be undone," Esca says with a smile, going to bring the washrag, the water gone quite cold by now. "I do not doubt that will be the case often enough, now."

Marcus laughs, pulling Esca down into his arms. "I hope so."


End file.
